


Sardines

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A budding romance, Ha ha ha I am dying, I finally get prompts and now I am dying, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Shuichi and Kokichi stuck in a dark room together, The group plays the game sardines, saiouma, so fluff, so warm, soft and warm like mash potatoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: The group decides to play Sardines in an attempt to find some normalcy in the strange academy.Kokichi decides to be Kokichi and Shuichi is his unlucky victim.





	Sardines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on tumblr (Squints eyes because I have an idea on who it is but i will never truly know)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+tumblr+%28Squints+eyes+because+I+have+an+idea+on+who+it+is+but+i+will+never+truly+know%29).



> **Anon: Since you're asking for prompts from the list I think it would be great if you would do any of these: 25) That’s bullshit, 19) I’m afraid of falling!, 21) Make less noise, 1) I would be content with memories, 10) I’m not hungry or 7) You came back. No pressure, tho :D I really appreciate your writing, thank you for sharing it with us!**
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry anon if this came out bad, my sickness has only gotten worse but I really didn't know what else to do. I appreciate your enthusiasm though! I'll have to go back and fill more prompts from this ask when I am feeling a bit better.
> 
> So yeah, this will be fulfilling prompt _21\. Make Less Noise_
> 
> I am still working on prompts but they might come out slower than usual so I apologize.

Shuichi doesn’t really get how he got into this mess.

 

Trapped in a broom closet with the fucking devil incarnate himself. 

 

Ok, maybe it was best to start from the beginning-

 

Shuichi follows his daily routine of waking up from the Monokuma announcement, wishing his deceased friends a peaceful rest and then getting freshened up for the day. He doesn’t expect much from today, they just finished a class trial yesterday so it seems reasonable to think that their next motive will take a few more days before it goes into effect.

 

But he still isn’t quite sure what spurred on this random game of sardines, but Angie explains that they need to bond more and prevent another killing from happening. It seems like at this point everyone is humoring her, since no one really has the strength to go against what she’s saying.    
  
They all agree that the first floor of the academy is the boundaries of their playing field, and that people should not try and hide outdoors, in the bathrooms, or in their rooms. The game will automatically end in an hour, so all the people who fail on finding the hiding spot will all be considered losers.   
  
“Can we make this a penalty game?!” Kokichi’s eyes glitter with mischief.

 

The group shoots him down, making sure that this game is only for fun and won’t be used as a way to humiliate anyone. Kokichi makes a fuss but agrees, “You guys are a bunch of wusses.”   
  
They draw straws to see who is the first to hide and Kokichi giggles, and everyone is suddenly glad that they made sure it wasn’t a penalty game, “Looks like you losers have to come find me! Now close your eyes and Imma go hide.”

 

Everyone complies, and Shuichi begins to worry, Kokichi might end up leading them on a goose chase and then ruin the game entirely. He’s well aware of how nasty competitive Kokichi gets, and the last time they tried to play UNO and Kokichi ended up having really bad luck he burned the entire deck so they couldn’t play anymore. The detective sighs, and does his best to try and keep a close ear on him, focusing only on his light footsteps skip off as they all wait for him to hide.    
  
They allow a few minutes to pass before finally all rearing to find the little devil. At first, everyone wants to pair up but they decide that it isn’t fair, since they are technically supposed to be each finding him one at a time. So they split up, as they’ll cover more ground that way as well.

 

The detective recalls the direction he thinks Kokichi walked off and he begins strolling around the east side of the first floor, trying to figure where the little menace could be. As he strolls through the academy he finds himself a bit sad, it's suddenly so quiet without hearing anyone else. It was already    
  
He makes a couple of rounds without running into anyone before he’s peering into a random broom closet that was so uninteresting that he almost missed the little violet eyes barely peering out into the hallway.    
  
The detective makes eye contact and leaps into action, grabbing the handle before Kokichi can cheat and lock the door on him. 

 

He fights with the smaller boy to get the door open, and Kokichi has the audacity to giggle despite their struggle-

 

“Hey, let me in! I found you so we have to hide together.” Shuichi whisper-shouts at Kokichi, not wanting to attract too much attention lest someone else see them.

 

Finally, the little brat lets him in and he closes the door behind them, realizing he’s now forced to be in a cramped little space with Kokichi. The other boy can’t seem to stop laughing-

 

“Make less noise, or else they are going to find us!” he whispers harshly again, blindly reaching out into the dark room and grabbing what he hopes is Kokichi’s shoulder.

 

Kokichi gasps and pushes Shuichi against the wall, it would really be awful if all 14 of them really did try and stuff themselves in this cramped space.    
  
“Oh come on Shuichi, no one is gonna find us! So far you’ve been one of the only people to even check this area, only Kiibo and the dumb slut even considered looking here!” he happily whispers.

 

Shuichi jumps a bit as he feels Kokichi hug him in the darkness, and he can’t help but feel a blush rise to his face, “Isn’t this so romantic Shuichi? Just the two of us in this little broom closet?”

 

“I think you’re being delusional Kokichi.” he deadpans, still trying to keep an aloof tone.   
  
Kokichi huffs quietly, “Meanie Shuichi! Here I thought you wanted to be in this little room with me! You were practically ripping the door to come and violate me!”

 

The detective sputters, a bit embarrassed at how immersed he got into the game and Kokichi’s crazy implication, “Hey, I was just trying to win! I was just going to stay in the corner until the game ended. I think we only have about fifteen minutes left anyway.”   
  
The pair finally settle down, but Shuichi still is surprised that Kokichi hasn’t let go of him yet. He contemplates asking Kokichi to let go of him but he figures the other boy would make a big fuss or somehow make him out to be a pervert if he did. The game was almost over, so he would rather suffer in silence than have to provoke the little devil.

 

Soon he hears a pair of footsteps echoing through the empty hallway and he’s sort of tempted to peek out and see who’s out there-

 

“Oh yes~! Uhhhhhhhnnn, SHUICHI-CHAN~!!” Kokichi suddenly cries out, making sure to sound as fake as possible

 

Shuichi flails, not quite sure where he smacks Kokichi and he growls lowly, “Shut up damn it! We’re going to be found out!”

 

“I can’t help it babe, you’re making me feel soooo goooood~!” comes another over exaggerated moan from the mischievous supreme leader.

 

Shuichi begins trying to pry Kokichi off of his waist, pushing and grunting and Kokichi doesn’t help with his fake moans and playful giggles.

 

Suddenly Shuichi can see the boy clinging to him as the door creaks open and he simply sighs.   
  
Kaito and Maki are laughing their asses off in the doorway, and soon everyone else is running over because of the ruckus. Everyone is either laughing because they find the crude humor funny or laughing because of Shuichi’s discomfort. Either way, it seems the game has lightened the mood, and technically everyone has found the hiding spot so they are all winners.

 

Kokichi pouts, “You were supposed to be quiet Shuichi! Now everyone found us!”

 

Shuichi doesn’t even bother responding, but even in the low light he sees the way Kokichi sees everyone gathered and laughing. His eyes just soften for a moment before he starts spouting some other nonsense about them being mad that their honeymoon was ruined.   
  
He ruffles Kokichi’s hair, maybe the smaller boy wasn’t such a devil after all- he did set up something funny to lighten the mood. Kokichi looks up at him in confusion, and for a moment Shuichi thinks he looks adorable.   
  
He pulls his hand away and begins walking out of the closet, coughing, “I think that’s enough games for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this little drabble even though I am dying. The only thing keeping me alive is SaiOuma tbh.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me at letmeshipinpeace on tumblr if you want to chat or ask for more SaiOuma. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos really motivate me to work faster so it would be great if you can leave those too!


End file.
